Talk!
by The Homestuck Rambler
Summary: For every problem, there is Talk! an app which let's people share their problems online and get help. But these particular teens own their accounts in secret, so how will these people react when they find out they are helping those who seem like complete strangers, are really their best friends? TW: ANOREXIA, SELF HARM, ABUSE, TRANSGENDER, HOMOSEXUALITY, GENERAL TRIGGERS.
1. Karkat

**(A/N) Every chapter will be a different character in their P.O.V. I don't know whether a story like this has already been written, but this is all original content from my weird little head :p If you are struggling through any of the topics raise, for Apple products there is an app like the one mentioned in this story called TalkLife. It can really help and is free :) And I am now on Instagram so if any of you kind enough to follow me I am phsycotic_sandwich. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

** Karkat**

**You have logged onto Talk! How are you feeling, CarcinoGeneticist? Make a post:**

My fingers tremble as I contemplate connecting my fingers with the keys of my keyboard. Why did I make this stupid account in the first place? It wasn't like anyone was going to care enough to talk to me in the first place. Who would waste their time on an idiotic life form like myself?

**CarcinoGeneticist: HEY. I'M A 15 YEAR OLD GUY WITH ANGER ISSUES AND AN ABUSIVE DAD. I GUESS IM ANOREXIC AND I SELF HARM TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S FUCKING GOING ON. **

I can't decide what else to put, so I click the 'Done' button and relax against my bed. Staring up at my ceiling, I realise how fucking crap this app makes me feel. I downloaded it to maybe get some support in the situation I was in. But it's just made me realise how fucked up my life is. It's just a stupid app where people bitch about their problems and others going through the same thing comment advice. There's an online internet version, similar to Pesterchum , but I'll probably check that out later.

I look back at my IPod and see my post in a long row with all the others. I scroll through some posts and see ones about self harm, bad relationships and mental health problems. I sigh, locking my IPod and laying back down in bed.

My real name is Karkat Vantas and all my life I've lived in this shitty flat belonging to my dad- Jack. I've never known about my mother and a part of me doesn't really care. Jack has never liked me, hated me since birth. Whenever he comes home he's usually drunk. He beats me, calling me horrible names.

"FAG!"

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"LITTLE CUNT!"

I remember when I was 8 and I 'fell down the stairs'. I had an arm broken in two places because of that asshole. For some reason, the only way to calm myself was to inflict the pain I felt inside onto myself. With the help of my Dad's old razor blades, I've got scars all over my arms and legs. He hardly feeds me, and when I do get the chance of food it's only in tiny portions like a packet of chips, or a soda. It's what I choose anyway. I have to be slim, or it'll just give Dad another reason to hit me.

As I breathe in, I feel my ribs poking at my black school sweatshirt. I run my fingers along my stomach, feeling the sharp bones of my ribcage poking them. Holy shit, one day I'll be as skeletal as…well a fucking skeleton! But a part of me really doesn't care.

My IPod pings and the screen lights up.

Wow

Someone actually commented on my post

Someone wants to help me


	2. Gamzee

**Gamzee**

**You have logged onto Talk! How are you feeling, TerminallyCapricous? Make a post:**

Nah, I'm quite alright thanks bro. Or sis, you can never tell with this kind of miraculous technology. Who would even give a shit if the miraculous laptop I held on my lap before me was a bro or a sis anyways? Defiantly not me, that's for sure.

I ignore the website's offer and scroll through the posts. I had this account for about two or three years. My phyciatrist suggested it after my last session with her. I have suffered from schizophrenia, hearing evil voices all up in my head all the motherfucking time. Telling me to do some real bad shit. Like hurt myself. Hurt my friends. Hurt my family. My brother was the only motherfucking family I have. Dad had all up and left us. We almost never get to see the old man. Not like I'm complaining or anything.

I had given into the voices commands- cutting my arms and hips with anything sharp I could find. But that wasn't enough to satisfy them. They didn't let me eat either. Doc called it anorexia. I couldn't motherfucking care less for names. The voices were pleased with my skeletal look. I haven't heard from them in a few years- Doc gave me some pills to make them go away. Music is my only companion now when I'm alone. I like to chat with my best friend Karkat even though he is grumpy as shit, but when he's not around it's just me and ICP.

I see a post that catches my blue eyes.

CarcinoGeneticist: HEY. I'M A 15 YEAR OLD GUY WITH ANGER ISSUES AND AN ABUSIVE DAD. I GUESS IM ANOREXIC AND I SELF HARM TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S FUCKING GOING ON.

This guy was the same age as me, and had anorexia too. Even self harmed as well. Fuck I hated that phrase, 'self-harm'. There it is again.

I click on the comments section and begin to type.

TerminallyCapricous: Heya bro. I'm anorexic too and I self harm. Its hard aint it? You're just lucky to even _have_ a dad. I'm here to talk, yo.

I smile to myself, all cheerful like as I click the send button. I hope I can motherfucking help this dude. He seems all sad and shit. It just aint natural to be sad all the time. I take a sip of the miraculous elixir that is Faygo and sigh.

I wonder what this guys thinking. Maybe he's doing the same as I am. Fuck, he's probably not even in the same state as me. Or country. He could be all motherfucking snacking on some food, or getting ready to snuggle down under the sheets for bed time.

Either way, it doesn't motherfucking matter. I'm all up and thinking too much.

Time to light up the miraculous weed again...

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks everyone for your amazing feedback, seriously I'm so flattered! Most of the topics raised in this story are ones I have gone through myself so if any one of you need someone to talk to, whether you think the problem is big or small, I'm here to help. PM me to talk and I can give you my Kik or email or whatever :) Peace out people! Stay beautiful...**


	3. Calliope

**Calliope**

**You have logged into Talk! How are you feeling, uraniumUmbra? Make a post:**

Hmm, I don't think there is much to post today. Nothing has really gone on for today. I'm sure the few followers I have wouldn't mind if I didn't update anything today.

I scroll through the posts and see a new post from _tipsyGnostalgic._

**tipsyGnostalgic: ** how does you get over le crush:( totes hartbroken. *heartbroken

I sigh at the post. I had many internet friends, most of them through this site. I didn't have many real friends anyways. But tipsyGnostalgic was my best friend. We could talk all night and all day if we really wanted to. She was like my best (real) friend, Roxy. Funny, kind and supportive.

She didn't judge me for my looks and thought I was beautiful. Ever since I was diagnosed with cancer and my hair started to fall out, I became uglier and uglier. People would make fun of me and stare at me in the streets. I'm lucky I love to cosplay so much, for I usually wear one of my cosplay wigs to cover up the ugly bald globe I call a head.

I hated seeing tipsy like this. I followed her on Talk! and she had fallen in love with the wrong person. Her best friend, who she left nameless, was a really cool sounding guy who hang out with her all the time with their other friends. She had fallen helplessly in love with him. The only problem was that he was gay. She is finding it terribly hard to get over her feelings for him and it's sad to see such a lovely person sad.

She swears it was true love, though I could never judge that. I've never felt true love, or any love at all. I don't know what it feels like to fall in love. I never have and I don't think I ever will with the condition I'm in.

I decide to type a comment- hoping a message from me could distract her from her sad thoughts.

uraniumUmbra: Hey tipsy ^U^ Please, don't be sad. Just remember that there are plenty of guys out there and the right one will come to you I swear! You deserve someone who will make you happy kisses

I smile to myself after I send my comment, hoping some people with much more experience could give her better advice.

I move my laptop from my legs to adjust my position. God, these hospital beds are so uncomfortable! I really wish someone would visit me more often. But then again, my only real life friends are Roxy, Jane, Jake and Dirk. And I'm sure they have much better things to be doing today.

Why do I have to go to these stupid checkups once every couple of days? I am so sick of these hospital beds and smelly wards. Oh look, another Nurse. Ah, that's good; she has a snack trolley with her. I guess I could try and eat a nibble or two.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey everyone! I have come to realise that some of my amazing readers do not have accounts and of course, if they need my help, I cannot reply to them or P.M them or anything. So I trust you guys to use this responsibly. I will put my email address on my profile as I can't do so in the story. Please don't be scared to email me at anytime no matter what the problem may be. I love you all ^U^ **


	4. Roxy

**(A/N) Just as a little note, all the main trolls, Beta kids and cherubs are a year YOUNGER than the Alpha kids and Troll Dancestors. Also, my email can now be seen on my profile :) Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot xxx**

* * *

**Roxy**

**You have logged into Talk! How are you feeling, tipsyGnostalgic? Make a post:**

**tipsyGnostalgic: how does you get over le crush:( totes hartbroken. *heartbroken**

Sighing yet again, I stretch my body over the side of my bed until my hands reach the floor. As my hair flips upside down, I reach underneath the bed for the quickest way of coping with my problems: alcohol.

I grab a new bottle and sit back up. Smiling I uncap the bottle and take a swig. Aaaaahhh that's some good shit. It burns my throat a little, but I'm used to it now. After a few sips the world starts to spin a little. I blink a few times to get rid of the feeling, feeling a little silly.

I start to think about my recent heartbreak. Dirk. Oh Dirk. I had the most massive crush on him since I was thirteen! But lately, in our group of friends (me, Dirk, Jake and Jane) he came out to us that he was gay. In those moments I felt like my heart was crushed. My happiness and hope came to a halt.

I should have seen the signs. That his overly affectionate ways was simply friendship. Boy, I had made a right dick of myself by trying to seduce him. He was what helped me stop drinking. To realise I was too young to throw my life away. He supported me, and still is, through my alcoholism. But it's so hard.

Drinking took the pain away. Being drunk meant being happy. It meant I could make a right fool of myself and I wouldn't even remember it or be embarrassed.

I could be free.

Just as my first tear trickled down my cheek, I felt my Iphone go off.

Someone commented on my post.

Just as I guessed, my little Umbra.

We were following eachother since the first few posts we ever made on Talk!

She reminded me a lot of my real life friend, Calliope. So sweet and kind.

Umbra was a cancer patient and many people bullied her for her looks, including her twin brother. Whenever she texted me about him being a dick I felt like storming over to wherever the fuck she lived and bashing his brains out.

But I simply text back, supporting her through it with virtual hugs and kisses, wishing I could really be there for here. The saddest thing about it was that she said she was stuck all alone in hospital most days and her family hardly came to visit. And that no matter what I said, she still believed she was ugly and there was nothing I could do about it.

She had commented:

uraniumUmbra: Hey tipsy ^U^ Please, don't be sad. Just remember that there are plenty of guys out there and the right one will come to you I swear! You deserve someone who will make you happy kisses

Her comment almost brings tears to my eyes. She may not have much experience with boys, but she sure made it sound like she knew what she was talking about.

I sure hoped she was right though.

If not…

Unscrew…..swig

Unscrew…..swig

Unscrew…..swig

Unscrew…..swig

Unscrew…..swig

Unscrew…..swig


	5. Sollux

**Sollux**

**You have logged onto Talk! How are you feeling, TwinArmageddons? Make a post:**

**TwinArmageddons: any other 'young carer2' out there? I feel like the only one who ha2 two look after theiir mentally handiicapped brother…**

I sigh as I make the post and switch off my phone. I look to the sofa opposite the one I'm sitting on and look at my older brother Mituna. He has a huge smile on his face as he sits awkwardly on the mustard yellow furniture. We currently have Power Rangers on TV. He's 16 years old and still watches cartoons and shows like this. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it but the way he sits there smiling like a 3 year old would be unnerving to an 'outsider'. Someone who doesn't understand.

Somehow behind his too-long black hair he sees me looking and shouts, "HEY THOLLUX! WHO'S YOUR FA-FAV-FAVOURITE?" He still has trouble getting some words out and has a strong lisp but he manages to get most words out when he's relaxed like this.

Obviously referring to the power rangers on the screen, I reply with what I always reply with to make him happy, "The yellow one, of courthe Mituna." I smile.

His smile widens even more and he springs up from his seat and completely throws himself at me in an attempted hug. "YAY! Power ranger buddieth, yeah thol?" I nod my head and let him sit in my lap. He cuddles into me and I'm glad his mood swings haven't started up yet.

I'm about a year younger than my brother and since I was a kid I had to understand everything that was wrong with my brother. He was born with a mental handicap. I've never truly understood what caused my brother's…well…retardation. When I was 6, I was told that 'his brain wasn't made right'. Whatever _that_ meant.

Our mother had divorced from our dad when I was 8 so it's just me, Mituna and Dad. But Dad works long hours throughout the whole evening so as soon as we get home from school- I'm the Dad.

I have to help Mituna dress and wash and occupy him to make sure he doesn't get into any kind of trouble. He has a safety helmet which he is very fond of. It was given to him because he kept bumping into things and he refused to learn to be careful. He's not wearing it now but it is very close at hand.

However, the most stressful thing about looking after Mituna is myself. I also wasn't born perfect.

I have bipolar disorder and when I run out of my pills it can be extremely difficult to stay calm with Mituna. Because it's like looking after a toddler, one can get very stressed very quickly. It also doesn't help that Mituna has weird mood swings sometimes too (part of his condition).

But even though life is hard- I love my brother. I couldn't ask for anything more.

My phone suddenly flashes and instead of Talk! notifying me that I have a comment, it's actually a text from Mituna's friend Latula.

Latula: Hey Sollux! How's my rad little babe doing?

About two years ago, Latula had arrived at our school as one of the coolest people there. She rode a skateboard and played video games. All the guys wanted her.

But one day, she noticed that a lonely handicapped person, who was in most of her classes, needed a friend. She had befriended Mituna and looked out for him. She managed to stop most of the bullying he got- even though she got some of it too. She didn't care though. She hung out with him at breaks and was always there to keep him company. They have a really close friendship and I admire Latula for taking on such a challenge. Because Mituna can't work a phone- she texts me instead to check up on him.

I carefully pick up the phone, without waking a sleeping Mituna, and reply.

Sollux: currently sleeping on my lap while watching power rangers lol

Latula: aww my lil baby. Dats so cute bro, send me a picture!

I switch apps and spread my arms around Mituna and myself and take a picture- Mituna's mouth wide open and me smirking behind my glasses in the background.

Latula: AWWWW! You guys are so cute! #new wallpaper!

I chuckle at her text. She is so kind to us. Shame that Mituna thought she was his girlfriend. They're only really close friends, but one day when she was coming over I joked to Mituna about 'his girlfriend coming round' and because I said that, he automatically believed that they were dating.

Latula doesn't mind this but it's kinda sad to let him believe a lie. But I think Latula wants him to think they are dating to give him a feel of normality and acceptance in his life. Which is understandable.

I scroll through the post column on Talk! and I see CarcinoGeneticist's post. I had been following him for about a month and he had it rough. His dad abusing him, his anorexia and anger issues. I had commented on some posts saying I knew how it felt to not have a dad regularly there to help out and we've been messaging each other talking about our lives.

All he knows is that I have bipolar disorder and that Dad's hardly ever here. He doesn't know about my odd coloured eyes or Mituna. I'm glad about that- it might scare him off. He's a really good friend and he lives in the same state as I do. We haven't swapped names because I think we're both a little scared that we may not be who the other says we are.

I put down my phone as Mituna stirs in his sleep. He kicks his leg in his sleep which hits me in the shin. He wakes up to the sound of me trying to hold in a groan of pain. He sleepily gets up off of me and grabs the TV remote.

"'Rangers has stopped Thooolux. Can we eat nowwwww?"

* * *

**(A/N) You see that sneaky little headcanon? Slight sadstuck but still so cute ^3^ thanks again guys for everything - can't do it without you**


	6. John

**(A/N) Hey guys. To the person wondering, just because I am from the UK doesn't mean that you can't email me. You can email me regardless of what country you come from :) Thanks again for the support guys and I wish you a fine day**

* * *

** John**

**You have logged onto Talk! How are you feeling, ectoBiologist? Make a post: **

**EctoBiologist: My feelings have been swarming all over the place for a while now and I think I might be gay. I'm really confused about my sexuality and I don't know what to do! Help me please?**

Well, that was one of the scariest things I've had to type out on my phone. I put down my phone on the bed and run my fingers through my black hobbit hair, sighing at my bedroom floor. I hadn't brushed it yet and I had only just woken up. Fuck, it was Monday morning. The worst kind of morning.

I hadn't only just begun puberty- I had started ages ago. I was 15 and…ideas had already swarmed in my hormonal head. Instead of my innocent and naive self imagining going on adventures with my favourite movie actors, I had started dreaming about something on a completely different scale.

There was a specific somebody who plagued my dreams. Well, more like a sexy plague.

I would have wet dreams about this person and they would be so intense I thought they were real. I had started looking at men in a different way- staring at their delicious abs and muscles; being interested in them in many different ways I couldn't seem to explain. Whenever I had rewatched any of my favourite movies I would find myself being jealous of the women who got the guy. I craved to be loved and looked at by guys the way girls did.

My interest in the same sex had been eating me alive and I really did not know what to do about it. I decided to leave my phone on my bed today. Hopefully by the time I got home from school it would be flooded with comments. Hopefully.

As I put on my school uniform and tie up my school tie very loosely and messily, I think about my previous relationships. When I was 8, me and my friend Rose had 'dated'. And by dated I mean always hanging out together at the playground and making jokes. Come on, I was eight. We were really just really good friends to be honest. The only girl I had ever properly dated was a bitch called Vriska when I was 12.

She had asked me out and I wasn't too enthusiastic but said yes anyway because what else was a nerdy kid like me gonna say? She was the only girl I would ever get for a while anyway.

We were good together, according to our friends. We liked the same movies and actors and always had movie dates. We had kissed and admitingly, it was nice, but I didn't feel any special spark you're supposed to feel in the movies when you kiss your true love.

I had dumped her but gotten back with her a couple of times but now that all that 'being chased' was over I felt like I could finally BREATHE. After the break up I only focused on what made me happy- my movies and games as well as my friends who I was force to spend less time with when Vriska was around.

I couldn't wait to see them again today. I couldn't hang out with them this weekend for I had so much homework to catch up on. And I was almost pleased with myself that I had a study weekend because my teachers would have _killed _me if I handed these important essays and projects in late.

In about half an hour I'm stood at the bus stop waiting for my bus to arrive. I'm always the first stop the bus gets to so it can be quite lonely the first minutes of the journey. But then my friends Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Terezi and Dave get on and all is good. Karkat and Gamzee sit at the front with Tavros where the disabled space is ever since Tavros came to the school. He's a paraplegic and got in a terrible car accident when he was little. He doesn't like talking much about what happened.

Gamzee and Karkat are best friends and are practically joined at the hip. I don't know Gamzee very well but a part of me isn't sure that I want to. There are rumours he smokes weed and is insane. I'm never one to judge but I've seen the way he sometime gets angry with Karkat and I don't want to interfere.

Karkat on the other hand is a good friend of mine. He can be such an angry little troll sometimes and declares that he hates me but he says that to everyone so I take no notice. He always wears these strange long sleeved clothes and always wears a long sleeve top underneath his P.E clothes which is odd but he could just get cold easily. I've always wondered where he got his angry attidute from but it could just be genetic. Our other friend Terezi just calls it 'Karkat being Karkat' and she's known him forever so I guess she's right.

She's blind and always sits in the seat opposite Karkat. He usually helps guide her around school which is great of him. Even though Terezi is very loud and excitable they seem to get along just fine.

And then there's Dave. I've known Dave my whole life and we are the bestest of friends. He's so much cooler than I am but he doesn't seem to care. His hair does this really awesome flippy thingy as it gently sits on his shades I gave him for one of his birthdays. I've never really seen him without them and even know it gives my heart a cosy warm feeling.

Even though for a while I have been confused on my sexuality, and my life revolves around telling my friends 'no homo!' Dave is the guy I have been crushing on. Dave is the guy I have been having vivid sex dreams about. Dave is the guy I have a crush on. Dave is the one I want and can't have.

I stare out the bus window, my bag on the seat Dave usually takes up. I look back at it- giving it a glare as if to insult it. I look to the front of the bus and imagine Dave walking up the bus and plonking down in the seat next to me- his Strider swag radiating off of him. I imagine him smiling at me and leaning in towards my face. I see his eyes closing behind his shades. I close my eyes too, leaning in. I can almost feel his soft lips against mine, the warmth of his face touching my own and my heart flutters with all of my bottled up emotions and-

"EGBERT! Yo, dude are you asleep or something?"

My eyes snap open to see Dave, the real Dave standing by his seat. I look around me. Gamzee, Karkat, Tavros and Terezi are in their own places all staring up at me. I look back at Dave. Instead of a confused scowl, he's wearing one of his rarely shown amused grins. With a deepening blush, I quickly pick up my schoolbag from his seat and allow him to sit down.

As he takes his seat he places his bag by his feet, turns to me and says," Fell asleep on the bus here then, huh, Egbert?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry Dave, late night studying!" I giggle nervously.

"That's my Egderp" He replies, chuckling very quietly to himself.

If I was alone and a wall was in front of me, I would bang my head against it. I am such a fucking idiot. At least the whole bus didn't see me making kissy faces to the air. I can't wait until we can get to school so I can hide behind a textbook.

* * *

**(A/N) VERY accidental JohnDave! Haha sorry guys :p but you could kinda guess it was coming **


End file.
